Preston Grey
Name: Preston Grey Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Partying, Drinking, Marijuana, Surfing, Skateboarding, Slacking off Appearance: Preston is the archetype of a typical Californian surfer, standing at the somewhat average 5'9", 155lbs with medium-length sandy brown hair left shaggy and occasionally unwashed for days on end. His eyes are green in color and are often somewhat bloodshot, be it from lack of sleep or a less savory habit. Either way, he covers them up most of the time with his favorite pair of sunglasses. His nose is somewhat larger than normal, his face is angular and usually unshaven or at the very least scruffy. Preston is a very laid-back and easygoing individual, and it shows in his appearance, right down to the way he dresses. Preston's usual outfit consists of a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans that has virtually been torn to shreds, and some tennis shoes that looked more than a little broken in. Biography: Easygoing in every sense of the word, Preston seems as though he does not have a care in the world, and not surprisingly, he does not. Preston seems to be in an eternal state of mellow happiness, and it is because of this that many of his classmates claim he is a stoner... which is true, if the truth were told about it. Either way, Preston is a very happy fellow with a light-hearted disposition and a carefree attitude. Preston is quite outgoing, and he is quite the partier to boot. School, on the other hand, Preston seems to care little about. Born and raised in the great state of California, Preston was delivered in the backseat of his father's Plymouth outside his in-laws beachside house in Highland Beach. Other than the unusual circumstances of his birth, he does not come from a particularly interesting home or have a particularly interesting past. His parents did not live that well off, somewhat below the socio-economic average, but made do with what they had. As such, his parents were more concerned with making ends meet than taking care of their children and would usually hoist them over to their neighborhood friends when neither of them could take care of them. One set of neighbors he and Natasha enjoyed in particular were the Yagers, Willa and Tonio, a middle-aged married couple whose kids had long moved out and who still lived a combination of the hippie and modern Californian lifestyle. Over the early years of his life he grew closer to them than he did his own parents, since the Yagers taught him to be everything he is today - they were non-violent people with a strict set of ethics. He would also hang out with the neighborhood kids who introduced him to things such as surfing and skateboarding, which blossomed into full-out hobbies and interests. All his life he'd make similar friends with other kids who had the same interests, such as hanging out at the beach or at the skate park, and simply scrape by in school without any real care for studying or doing well - his only goal was not failing. Today, his father Micha owns a pizza joint along the Highland Beach boardwalk, his mother Jenny is a nurse, and his sister Natasha is seven years his elder and a waitress at the local Hooters. Preston does not have a particularly close relationship with his family, since it's almost as if he's just a lodger rather than a son or brother, especially in his later teen years. They've given up in trying to convince him to do better in school at least, and prefer a hands-off approach to any sort of "parenting" since he'll just do what he wants anyway. However, he is closer to his father than anyone else. Ever since he was fifteen Preston started helping cleaning up and making pizzas at his father's business as a means of financial income. He doesn't enjoy it, since it's merely a means of accessing money and gaining experience for down the line. Other than the aforementioned, Preston does not seem to do much that would qualify as interesting. When he's not surfing or skateboarding, both habits that stuck around from his junior years, he lounges around his house or a friends house most of the time, just watching whatever happens to be on TV at the time or at the very worst sharing a joint. This was another habit he picked up from the Yagers, who didn't have any objections to letting him try it out when they felt he was old enough (sometime after his fourteenth birthday), since that was when they themselves started. He enjoyed it so much that it became a regular habit once he acquired income. When at school, he's usually the kid slacking off at the back of the classroom not taking notes or paying attention to the teacher at all, only putting in minimal effort when he needs to. He usually hangs out with like-minded surfers and skaters, though he sometimes can't be found at lunchtime due to being held back in class for scolding’s from the teacher for not paying attention in class or handing in homework or assignments on time. He abhors school, not enjoying one second of the confinement that it entails, and only goes there to hang out with his friends. Almost polar opposite to his school life, his name is always thrown around the Highland Beach party scene. Ever since his first party at fifteen, he's been at every single one he could attend and he always, no exception, manages to make a name for himself at any party he goes to. Whether it be achieving what constitutes an abysmal performance at beer pong, consuming unquestionable amounts of beer in one sitting through a beer bong, managing to drink 99% of people he meets under the table, or simply getting together with the party's hottest girl (or guy, if he's drunk enough - Preston is very open-minded), Preston finds a way. His most recent caper, which the rumor is still floating around school about, happened at a fellow classmate's recent party. Rumor has it that Preston got either trashed or completely stoned out of his mind (or maybe even both), stripped down completely, and proceeded to chase one of his friends around the entire neighborhood while naked. Preston fully admits to the "rumor", and always seems to do so with a crazy grin on his face. Just another guy, Preston loves life and enjoys every minute of it, almost to an ungodly extent. Being a leisurely kind of guy, Preston tends to be an "all play and no work" kind of person. His only real passion lies not in school or educating himself, but with surfing. Ever since those neighborhood kids introduced it to him at an early age, he has been surfing on the main Highland beach, the same one where his father's pizza joint resides, every morning in his teen years, excluding hangovers and mornings where he just can't put in the effort to get out of bed. He doesn't expect to go anywhere with it, but for him it's one of the only things he cares about besides fulfilling his every enjoyment. He's particularly apathetic to what happens after school - no goals to speak of means no worries in the future for Preston. Advantages: Being as laid back as he is, Preston should not, or at the very least likes to think he doesn't, have any enemies. In addition, his mellow attitude often enables him to work his way out of tight spots without panicking or making other people too edgy. Disadvantages: Preston doesn't take anything, life in particular, very seriously. Unhealthy habits may have been counterbalanced by a semi-active lifestyle of surfing and skateboarding, but issues such as occasional shortness of breath thanks to smoking marijuana may flare up. Designated Number: Male Student No. 04 --- Designated Weapon: Plastic Hammer Conclusion Good thing you're so good at treating life as a joke, B04, because that's all your future and your weapon amount to. Tell you what, maybe if you make the punchline good enough, I won't have to add my own come announcement time. That sound fair? The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Charlene "Charlie" Norris ' '''Collected Weapons: '''Plastic Hammer (designated weapon) '''Allies:' Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Preston, in chronological order. Pregame: *Gimme A (Co)sine Second Chances: *Cheer Up, Emo Kid *This Ain't No Game Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Preston Gray. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters